fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Steel Comets
The Steel Comets are alternate universe Slush Fighters. Like their alternate counterparts, the Steel Comets possess unique combat abilities, but unlike the Slush Fighters, the Steel Comets primarily use robot suits that cover their body. History In the distant future of this universe, the United Earth Federation has found itself under the attack of Hundred Empire, an alien race of blue humanoids. To combat the incoming threat, the U.E.F. began searching for candidates for the project they codenamed "Hyper Tech." They took military personnel, soldiers, and even certain college graduates to find the best pilots for the experimental robot suits. Once pilots were determined, the U.E.F. trained them vigorously in order to master their suits. These pilots were split into several squads, one of the most powerful being the Steel Comets. With the rest of Earth's weapons still too weak to fully fend off the incoming Hundred Empire, it is up to the Hyper Tech squads, under the lead of the Steel Comets, to defeat the destructive invaders... List of Members Genghistick Genghistick was the natural choice for a leader of the Steel Comets. In terms of combat, he's the squad's main backbone with specialization in heavy weapons. As a veteran in war, Genghistick is also exceptional at leadership. Stick Jennifer Stick Jennifer acts as the "big sister" and gun specialist of the team. Her vast amount of generated weaponry as well as her lightning-quick fighting style leaves the team with a reliable offense buffer, while her friendly nature keeps the squad together. Symphonus No one knows Symphonus's identity, but that doesn't stop her from being any valuable to the team. She rarely engages in combat, but she will usually only do so as a last resort. Otherwise, Symphonus's role is to boost the morale of the rest of the squad. Oscillo (formerly) Oscillo's identity was just as mysterious as Symphonus's, but he was also almost as vocal as Jennifer. He acted as the team's defensive fighter, as his suit's self-reparation cells combined with their infused explosive charges resulted in a powerful force that was tough to get through. Oscillo was killed in action. Stick Fugo The newest (and also most potent) member of the Steel Comets, Fugo is often bewildered by the others, yet understands his duty as a soldier just enough to keep fighting. His suit, the Evoluzione, has only been known to wield hands that can reach dangerously high temperatures. Apart from this, its true abilities remain a mystery, much like Fugo's own identity. Jinstick Jinstick was a soldier of the Steel Comets when it was first formed. He returned after being rescued by Fugo, and acts as the squad's secret weapon with his immense physical power and lightning speed. Out of all the Steel Comets, Jin is the one who enjoys combat the most, often acting hot-blooded. Disclaimer Notes from Scottick: These are all Slush Fighters I have made up and created. Apart from Scottick, none of them are based off anyone I know. Also, please do not edit this page without Scottick's permission. Category:Scottick's Works